Falling Grace
by princess sexyshoes
Summary: An Esme and Carlisle short story. This was written a while ago but I just tried fixing it up recently.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for the kind of lame title, I didn't really know what else to name it. =/

I have no beta so please forgive any mistakes in the story. This is really my first try and I wrote this a while ago but I did try to go in and fix some things that were incorrect in the original copy...

So anyway, I'll stop gabbing and let you read.

**Falling Grace**

_Esme's Thoughts_

It's strange when you find yourself at the end of all reason. The thoughts that you know will be the very last that you will think. Well, when my baby boy…died, I couldn't take that. A good mother would have known that their child was ill. But I thought that little cough was nothing. Who knew that a little cough would lead to death? A good mother would. When he died, my world crashed. I had nothing to live for.

_My boy. My sweet, little, baby boy. You were the only thing in the world to me. Now I have nothing._

As I ran to the cliff, I knew nothing would stop me. Nothing would change the fact that my son was dead and I was heading to my doom. When I reached the top, I looked over the edge; I could've turned around and gone back to town. But, who would want me? A woman who has…had a child and ran away from her husband? No one. Not a single man or woman. No one would want me. Certainly they might pity me, but not want me. I knew I had nothing left there, but memories of my baby and how horrible my life was. The only highlight in it was Dr. Carlisle Cullen who helped me when I was sixteen. But what were the chances of meeting him again? None, for I was going to be dead in a matter of seconds.

I spread my arms, rolled onto the balls of my feet. Closed my eyes and…..fell.

_I'll be with you soon, my baby boy. Carlisle._

Falling isn't as bad as people said it was. Air is rushing by your ears and you feel weightless. Like you can almost fly. People say that falling isn't a good thing. Short distances are fine, but not tall distances. Why wouldn't it be good? Because you will eventually land somewhere. Hard. The ground came closer and closer. Faster and faster. Faster than I expected it would've. With the last breath I had, I screamed as the rocks came upon me.

I knew I wasn't in heaven. There was too much pain. So much pain and fire. It would never cease. I could feel every bone and muscle in my body burning, changing.

What is happening to me?

My mind kept screaming. The pain was too much to handle. I couldn't stop it. Nothing would stop it. I screamed like I never had before. It wasn't out of fright or pain that I screamed. It was that I didn't die. I will never see my baby again. Everything was too much. The pain, the fire, the knowledge that I wouldn't be with my boy again. The realization of that, I fell unconscious with a different sort of pain.

Sorrow.

I didn't know if it was three days, three months, or three years, but when the torture ended, my mind was either playing tricks on me or I was dead. Perhaps death took me when I was unconscious or I was dreaming. For Dr. Carlisle Cullen was right over me.

"It's alright. Your fine. You did better than I thought you would," he said with a sheepish smile.

"Where am I?" I said. I didn't know if he could hear me, for I didn't hear myself.

"You're safe. That's all you need to worry about now. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm feeling quite well, Dr. Cullen." I said, my voice getting stronger.

"Please, call me Carlisle." Carlisle requested.

"Okay, Dr...I mean Carlisle." I said, waiting for the heat in my face to rise. But it never came. Looking at Carlisle, with a puzzling expression, I wanted to know why I wasn't blushing. Carlisle just looked at me with sad, golden, eyes. Then I remembered the fall. How could I forget? I must have looked a fright.

"What's wrong with me?" I wanted to know.

"Ummm….," he stuttered. "I'm not sure how to say this, but, don't fret, you're not a human anymore."

"Not a human? Well, that's absurd, of course I'm a human….Anymore?" I whispered.

"No, not anymore. Esme Evenson, you are a vampire."

Sooo...I really don't know if I'll continue this or not. I kind of just wanted to get a taste of my writing out there, because I know a lot of people are more talented. Thanks for reading it regardless and have a nice day.


	2. Chapter 2

I know I said I was unsure of whether I could bear to continue this but I decided that I was at least going to try. I don't make any promises because I do get quite busy during the summer when I get a job and go to camp but I wanted to write another chapter yesterday (that NEVER happens to me) but only now I got up the courage to post it. I was very fortunate to get my idol Mackenzie to correct my mistakes the other day and she was nice enough to give me some ideas for how to make the sentences flow better. Hopefully I worked on it and edited enough that this is going to sound a lot better than the first chapter so please bear with me. I don't want to keep rambling so here it goes….

(oh and also sorry I realized I had forgot to put the disclaimer warning on my first chapter so I'm putting it here. Stephenie Meyer has ownership over the Twilight series, not me.)

0x0

**Chapter two**

"No, not anymore. Esme Evenson, you are a vampire."

I was so stunned that I couldn't even speak. I just made little noises with my lips. This had to have been a joke…

But Dr. Cullen did not joke about things like this. At least not the Dr. Cullen I remembered.

He stayed very cool and calm, so it helped to ease my distress somewhat.

"It isn't as hard as you think it is." My eyes widened but he calmed me down quickly. "You do not have to drink human blood if you do not want to. You can follow my footsteps and drink blood from animals instead."

_That didn't sound too bad, I guess. Just like eating meat off a cattle. I was very used to that on the farm, I guess this wouldn't be much different._

"Ok, I will try it," I said.

"Just follow me."

I went after Carlisle into the woods. I was shocked at how fast he could run, but even more shocking was the fact that I could easily keep up with him…. No, wait …._I was passing him up!_

"How am I doing this?" I demanded.

"Your powers are stronger from being changed into a vampire," he said.

"Will they always be like this?"

"No, just until after you are not a newborn any longer," he said sadly.

I tried to ask him what that meant when suddenly another disruption took me away from our conversation. I didn't even see what happened; it was all a blur. I must have jumped onto a passing deer or something while I had been running because the next thing I saw, I was on top of a dead animal on the dirty ground.

I was also growling, which I didn't like at all.

"You're ok, Esme. It's just something you're going to have to get used to with time..." Carlisle whispered, trying to calm me down again.

"I don't want to be this way!" I screamed, trying to back away, but he kept me down.

"Don't do this again, please, Esme! I don't want you to be afraid of what you are!"

I started to breathe in harder and the scent of the deer's blood was about killing me by now.

"You must drink the blood if you want to feel better," he said.

I wanted to gag in disgust, but at the same time I couldn't pretend that I wasn't interested in knowing what that blood would taste like.

I bent my head down and took a little taste.

"Oh, oh...Oh, God." I could barely talk, I was speechless with the incredible taste of the blood.

"I told you it would help you," Carlisle said, back to his calmer self again.

I finished the deer in a few minutes, and then I felt back to myself again.

"Now we should get you back inside," Carlisle told me. He put an arm around me and we left the night behind us.  
>I was ready to move on and embrace my new life.<p>

I think.

Okay, again I really don't know. I know my writing isn't the best but I'm trying to work with what I've got and hope for an improvement. Feedback would really help I think so don't hesitate to give me some. I can also handle critiques as long as they aren't mean spirited.


End file.
